Project 81
by majik7
Summary: AU - Project 81. Code name "F1". Alias... Minato. An experiment that had been an initial success, until Minaka had to order him to recover the 2 kidnapped girls. When "F1" was deactivated, it seemed permanent. Only it wasn't. And now the game was at risk, something Minaka would only tolerate to a point. Let the games begin.
1. Chapter 1

**5 years before canon**

 **Takami Sahashi Journal Entry 112**

 _Months of work have finally led to some of the systems, aside from life-preservation of the eggs and embryos, to be restored._

 _There are days this still feels like a strange dream. ALIENS. Aliens with technology the likes of which we've never seen. Aspirin and alcohol have been a common remedy while trying to wrap my head around some of what this ship can do. Thankfully, #01, Minaka and I all agreed that humanity isn't quite ready for this to be made public._

 _Until such a time comes that we can safely introduce them to the world, they need to be kept in the dark. We were lucky that the ship granted us access. If that cloaking hadn't been activated, it would have been unavoidable. Human curiosity and the fear of the unknown would have been the death of this species. I can't allow that._

 _#01 said something this morning, about how Sekirei were similar to humans. Appearance alone made that an irrefutable fact, though I think she was referring to more internal matters. Specifically, reproductive organs. With all the work going on here, no research has been done to verify that statement._

 _The look on Minaka's face was strange. It was close to the one when he decided to wear that ridiculous outfit from some kids show. Whatever was going on in his mind couldn't be good._ _If I didn't love_ … _No, not even here will that statement be made. I'll just have to keep an eye on him._

 **End of entry**

This is where she went wrong. _Right. Here._ The signs had been there, slowly escalating in their intensity. Strange and inexplicable mood swings, delusions of grandeur, the way he hardly slept. When she thought about how he stood on the roof and yelled into the sky, that had to be when the auditory hallucinations started to set in.

Couple that with an IQ that was nearly off the charts, discovering an alien spaceship, it gave those delusions of grandeur the ability to turn into something… despicable.

Even back then she couldn't say that she loved him, because somewhere in the back of her mind the words just didn't feel right. Infatuated perhaps but never had she claimed to _love_ him. _He_ on the other hand, had taken every opportunity to say it until she got annoyed and made sure he never vocalized that phrase again. By the time she pulled back, it was already too late. The damage was done.

Her eyes shifted over to the white picture frame on her desk, hoping beyond hope that her daughter would forgive her line of thinking. Yukari was not, and would never be, something to regret. The only child she had or was ever likely to give birth to.

Reflecting on notes of an experiment was a vital part of the process, helping to see where things went right and where they didn't. Flipping to a farther page of her journal, something that became one of her only ways to vent the stress of what her life had turned into, she saw it went directly to the start of what brought these two issues together. Children and regrets.

 **Journal Entry 137**

 _The maturation chambers are a medical marvel that would revolutionize healthcare. #1 watched us move the embryos over to the chambers like a hawk watches its prey. High above the other, knowing that it could end the rodent's life at any time. It's obvious that she still does not trust us yet, but I find it hard to blame the woman._

 _Thinking on the procedure that allowed this to happen, it still doesn't sit quite right with me, I can't explain why. Never had I considered having kids, and the technology on the ship made the process so thorough and efficient that I could hardly feel an ounce of pressure._

 _If faced with almost certain extinction, would humans not push the boundaries of morality? Of course they would. Future generations could squabble and bicker about it later, but the fact would remain that they would be_ _ **alive**_ _._

 _I've been repeating that in my head, over and over again just to squash down the sense that we shouldn't have done this. Somehow, Minaka managed to get Takehito on board. After the repetitive nudges from the two of them, #1 and I agreed. Though admittedly it was from opposite sides of the same coin._

 _#1 wants her people to survive, and the 108 carrying that DNA aren't immortal beings. Long lived according to her, but immortal they are not. They will need to reproduce. If what she said about the gender gap proves true, the most likely scenario is the introduction of human DNA unless they form some sort of cult-like sex ring. It didn't work out well any of the times in more recent human history, so I doubt it would for them._

 _And while I want them to survive as well, I'm not ashamed to admit that my curiosity is guiding my actions more heavily._

 _That academic desire has been lit more consistently since coming here then my entire year study on cancer cells. Limits need to be pushed, broken and re-established. It is how mankind has always made large advances._

 _But is bringing a child into the world entirely through artificial means_ _ **really**_ _the best way to go about getting my answer? Should we have just let nature run its course? Based on the empty and yet somehow furious stare #1 gave me, the answer is yes. Or at least she feels that the child should have been carried the natural way._

 _Either way, it's too late. My egg had already been fertilized with the altered version of DNA spliced together through some means that the ship has at its disposal. By the time morals even came into question, Minaka had already managed to mix the Sekirei DNA sample in the ship with a measure of his that had the SRY gene, something #1 was adamant should be tried. #1 wasn't sure why there were DNA samples lying about, nor could she name the source of said DNA._

 _I will have to detach myself from referring to the egg as mine. Emotions will do no good in this instance. Project 81 as it has been dubbed, for absolutely no reason whatsoever, is to determine the outcome of the eventual mixing of Sekirei and human genes. Plus, given a few day's time, all of the eggs and embryos placed into the chambers will develop into fetus'. A few months after that, they will be "born"._

 _No matter what happens, the being growing in that chamber_ _ **is not**_ _, and will_ _ **never be**_ _my son._

 _Minato was not conceived through the usual acts, either mine or from another. He will not grow inside of me, being nourished from my body._

 _I am not his mother. Genetically speaking he will be more along the lines of a first cousin once removed. I will likely need to revisit this entry over the coming year or so until he is matured fully. My mind is at war with… to be honest I'm not sure whether to say heart or body. The egg that is the base for Minato's entire existence came from_ _ **me**_ _. Nothing has ever been so conflicting._

 _With the only instinct I've ever trusted being the one that tells me only to trust my own judgements, this almost overwhelming desire to say that he is my son shakes me._

 _I_ _ **hate**_ _this. I am a woman of science, something either_ _ **is**_ _or_ _ **isn't**_ _._

 _And I_ _ **am not**_ _his mother. I never should have named him, it was that infuriating sentimental side of me. No matter whose egg he will be made from, by no current clinical definition am I the mother. Sex was not the cause of his conception. He did not grow and bloat my belly. Minato has no mother or father, for all intents and purposes he is the first synthetic humanoid creature to have ever been brought to life on Earth._

 _P.S. I have found a way to calm the storm. Admitting my addition to his genes does not trigger the same reaction, and being that the growing fetus is of multiple origins, a hybrid status would do._

 _Henceforth Minato will now be referred to as f1 in accordance with all known hybrids before him, though none have ever been of a human nature before._

 _P.P.S. #'s 2-9 are growing on pace with a thrice accelerated timeline to human children whilst inside the chamber, as is f1._

 **End of Entry**

The cold and calculative persona she could _feel_ from the last two sections in this entry angered her. Takami didn't know, even though she _should_ have, the effect they would have on each other. Her and Minato that is.

Impulse control had been somewhat lacking for the head researcher these last few months, shown in true form as Takami pulled a bottle of scotch from beneath her desk along with a glass. She liked it neat, and the room temp liquid never bothered her, it burned like hell going down no matter what she did.

That was fine, she didn't want to truly _enjoy_ the drink. It served a purpose of giving her an unpleasant throat burn and the haze all alcohol eventually brought with it. This was a bottom of the barrel stock, as seen by the grimace as she downed the small glass and poured another with one hand, while the other fished a cigarette out from the pocket of her lab coat.

What disgusted her the most about this entry was the timeline in which it had happened.

How long had it taken her to go from nearly _agonizing_ over the "birth" of a child that carried at least a portion of her DNA, to referring to him as a mere codename in order to dehumanize him?

 _Hours._

This last addition was made 2 weeks after some decent growth had been seen and noted about _him_ and the other fetus'.

What kind of a person did that? Sociopaths? Psychopaths? Was she no better than Minaka, in all his delusions about gods and fate?

It was getting harder and harder to deny. Sure, she tried to make the Sekirei's lives a bit better, but the main problem still persisted.

Minaka.

Things were different now than they were just a few months ago. The "failure" of project 81 had escalated things to a degree she hadn't foreseen. Although, she had to wonder if that had been his doing as well.

F1 had been deactivated, leaving this _glorious plan_ to shift its course into something that resembled a glorified gladiatorial fight. The new plan had only been slightly outlined for her, but it was nothing like they'd initially set out to do.

Unfortunately, she was between a nuclear warhead and a pit of despair so deep that she might as well take the first option.

She failed f1, odd how her self-induced conditioning made it so that she couldn't even think of the name she'd given him, she wasn't about to fail her _actual_ child.

Seeing as she was already diving head first into the realm of her fuck-ups and miscalculations, Takami turned to another Journal entry.

"Because why the fuck not?"

 **Journal Entry 158**

 _Slowing down the process for numbers 2-5 hadn't been an option, especially not after we caught wind of people sniffing around the island. These beings deserve the right to defend themselves from forces that would do them harm. F1, along with numbers 6-9 have been put into a state that simulates a normal growth period._

 _Minaka left the island for a week, and when he came back there was a newly formed company. Mid Bio Informatics, or MBI, a pharmaceutical company that he was the head of. Takehito seemed excited, the man looking for an opportunity to use the things we've learned to help humanity._

 _That was the day that we were finally able to release the first four from the chambers, fully grown._

 _#1 had mentioned that the maturation process was something that was only advised under dire conditions. We took that to be from a societal perspective, wanting their children to grow at the normal rate. The possible extinction of their race was most definitely under the category of 'dire conditions'._

 _What we hadn't expected, was for there to be consequences for this process, thinking that a space faring species would have perfected something implemented and meant to ensure their survival if need be._

 _The powers at each of their disposal is unstable from the rapid growth of their bodies and seemed to have developed certain quirks from the way the ship sent electronic pulses that_ _ **literally**_ _shocked information into their minds. #1 says this was among the least damaging outcomes._

 _For #2, who's power was technokinesis, this came in the form of a quickly escalating fascination in anything sexual or niche related. Connecting her mind to the internet probably hadn't been the best choice in hindsight, but the information she could get would be invaluable._

 _#3, an elemental user with control over wind, was almost never seen without a bottle of sake in hand or otherwise on her person, along with anything she deemed romantic sending her swooning about something they called an 'ashikabi'._

 _#4 is a sword user, as is #1, and it worries me that she only seems to want to fight. Nothing else seems to interest this woman. Minaka seems to have taken a special interest in her as well. I haven't had the time to extract the details of this from him yet. But I will._

 _As for #5, the sole male of the group seems the most grounded, ironic seeing as he is a dual type. Earth and blades. Although where he obtained that scarf I have yet to figure out, but the damn thing hasn't come off since._

 _We now have a decently balanced group to defend those not yet "born". Minaka started referring to them as the disciplinary squad and, unfortunately, the name has stuck._

 _#1 says that she is by far the most powerful of them, though we have yet to see any truth to this claim and will lead the defense force. Hopefully her leadership will keep this group of newborns, no matter if they have adult bodies that's what they are, in line enough until they either stabilize in time or we can find a way to do it._

 **End of entry**

And what a shit show that had turned out to be. Miya hadn't smiled or said a single word that hadn't been laced with suspicion at that point. Watching the footage of her slicing a Naval ship in half through the force of her sword had been… eye opening. Despite her growing perversion, Matsu had been vital in keeping any electronic signals known to them. Kazehana made sure that the seas remained choppy enough to have a good chunk of those on board hopelessly sea sick. Karasuba took care of most of the ones who made it to shore, and Mutsu used his earth manipulation to be the last line of defense along with his sword.

The end result was a death toll of well over a thousand people, acting on the orders of a government they hadn't been able to get the name of.

Where things started to really turn for the worst, though she hadn't known it at the time, was when Minato took his first breath.

 **Journal Entry 184**

 _F1 was released from his chamber today, along with #8. Hopefully #2 is right about her abilities opening up more of the ships systems. We've been working with so little information, and it would be a great help if we had the archive of knowledge on Sekirei that's been locked down since the crash._

 _Except for #1, the squad has been getting more and more unstable. #2 loses herself in one strange daydream after another, #3 actually had her first hangover, which is something I had started to think impossible. #4 has done nothing but maintain that sword of hers, whispering about her next chance to draw blood. And #5 has started to disregard tasks assigned to him almost 50% of the time._

 _In one of her lucid moments, #2 was actually able to get into the system regarding the specific chamber contents. The complete analysis only took a matter of seconds when the current human tech would have taken an hour. It was a decision that was weighed for 3 days, but in the end, the 4 of us_ _ **not**_ _slowly losing our minds thought it best to go with #2's recommendation._

 _If she's right, we may have just so happened to have created a being that will help get things back on track. Based on the analysis of his chamber, #2 suspects F1 to have unparalleled telepathic capability. Even amongst the Sekirei, who are all at least partially psychic, he seems to stand out._

 _#2 gave an account of how the neurons in his Frontal Cortex, Limbic system and Basal Ganglia are indicating that he will have an emotional aura control effect, along with the possibility of sending and receiving thoughts from other Sekirei. We decided to take him out of the chamber, let him try to soothe the others before they self-destruct._

 _As for #8 being released before full maturation, #2 thinks that the light based abilities will be able to restart the main power source for the ship._

 _With the development slowed, F1 and #8 both look to be near 10 years old._

 _My daily reminders of F1's relation to myself certainly helped me to maintain composure when he opened his eyes. The black hair could have been written off as a common feature. And the facial structure had enough minor differences to be a distant relative. I can say for certain that the happy expression on his face was one I don't think I've had myself for a long time. So innocent and naïve looking._

 _But his eyes… those are from me. Quicksilver iris' just like my mother and myself._

Takami paused her reminiscing as her phone vibrated in the pocket of her lab coat.

Taking it out and looking at the contact listed, she cursed under her breath. Takehito never called her unless it was important, the man _knew_ how much she needed this time away.

"This better be good." Her voice was clipped and only slightly slurred, having only ingested enough alcohol to take the very slightest edge off.

 _-Minaka did something to the Jinki and now they're overloading! I think he was trying to get them to compensate for the one that Matsu stole!-_ Takehito's voice was higher pitched and more frantic than she'd ever heard.

There were a few things in there that set her from just about to hit the starting point of relaxation, to near boiling in rage.

" _What?"_ It was the only thing that was able to come out of her lips for a few moments.

"What do you mean _the one Matsu stole?_ And why in the absolute _fuck_ did that moron think he could fiddle with the rest?! We've never made any headway on those damn things other than getting them to power the building!"

As she spoke, her voice gained volume until she was standing from her office chair and yelling into the device held to her ear.

There was a subtle pain behind her eyes that started to grow in its intensity. Pinching at the bridge of her nose, nor rubbing at her eyes did it any good.

 _-She must have gotten her hands on some of the details regarding the S-Plan after hearing about the adjustments. Minaka only just sent them to me minutes before this whole ordeal, I haven't had the time to look through the changes. She knocked out the security measures with just enough time to get in and get out before anything could be done to stop her._

Seriously… she'd been gone for almost 3 weeks, but how had things spiraled that far out of control?

" _When_ did Matsu steal the Jinki?" Before her vacation, which meant coming back home and getting out of the city that was slowly becoming more controlled by Minaka by the day, she had been at the throats of nearly everyone in a flash.

These 3 weeks had helped, letting the calmer, slower lifestyle ease the tensions that had been present in her body for years now. Spending time with Yukari and her mother was a reminder of what was important.

No matter how much Minaka tried to push her in the direction he wanted, she wasn't going to follow his example. Family was more important than whatever game he was playing now. If F1… Minato, had taught her anything, it was to cherish your loved ones.

It was a stupid, cliché, blatantly obvious ideal, but one that she'd lost sight of. It should have been apparent to her when he…

No, don't go down memory lane right now.

 _-Has Minaka not kept you updated?_

No, he hadn't. The last time he called when she was supposed to be on vacation, she'd made it _very_ clear that he'd lose what physically defined him as male if he ever did it again. Sometimes she even hoped that he'd call her bluff.

 _-I don't have time to fill you in completely Takami, I'm almost to the Jinki. Here's the short version. Miya left with Minato's body. Yume and Karasuba are the new discipline squad, though #8 hasn't spent a waking moment without crying since she learned about Minato. Kazehana took off after talking to Minaka. And as of 4 days ago, Matsu vanished with one of the Jinki._

The headache of all headaches was approaching, she could feel it.

Everything Takehito just said was considered the _short version._ What the fuck was going on over there?

The part about Yume didn't surprise her. The two of them had been… close. To be fair, Minato had been liked by all of the Sekirei he met, even Karasuba. With him gone, it seemed that things were spiraling out of control. His abilities had been more widespread than anticipated and became a sort of crutch when dealing with the single numbers.

What they hadn't known upon releasing him, was that telepathy was a potential for any ashikabi. Minato's was just supercharged due to being a hybrid. His other ability was far more useful.

It was like some sort of poorly written drama series, with a strange and overly complicated romantic scenario. Yume was the closest thing Minato had to the childhood friend trope, while Miya was the calm beauty that ignored whatever feelings might have started to develop between them. Takehito was the poor fool who'd fallen head over heels for a woman who was clearly interested in someone else no matter how much the woman denied it.

Takami wasn't the sort to watch such trash tv, but that didn't mean she was blind to what was happening.

It had been Minato that she couldn't read, though that was more because she spent as little time around him as possible. It was obvious that he loved the two, but in what way remained to be seen. If Miya actually went and took his body, lying dormant in a coma-like state as it was, plus Matsu taking one of those damn relics…

Did they actually know how to…

 _-I'm heading in._ And then the call was ended.

Takehito's voice only made her remember the last things she heard Minato say.

" _F1 and 04 heading inside."_

His voice only changed when there was something wrong, and the moment he heard about the kidnapping he'd volunteered.

It was almost like he…

"Son of a bitch…"

Minato _knew_ didn't he? He had come to the conclusion that Minaka had been the likely source of information for the kidnapping to happen in the first place.

But if he was aware of that, then why did he still follow through?

Takami felt her almost non-existent buzz evaporate into nothingness as her mind tried to deal with the revelation.

Of course he would still go. He might not be full Sekirei, but as far as he was concerned that didn't matter. Someone needed help and he was able to do something about it. That selfless little shit wouldn't be able to just stand by and do nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week before canon**

Walking down the sidewalk with her mother, Yukari couldn't help but feel that there was something bothering her.

Well… more than anything normally would anyways.

When they stopped for lunch, Takami Sahashi had pounded back 4 mixed drinks that probably should have put someone of her stature into a drunken stupor with quickly it had happened.

'Maybe I should be worried that Mom has a drinking problem?' She thought, but the Tokyo U hopeful could tell it was stress related rather than some need to always be drinking.

Yukari could see it in her mother's eyes, that far off look that said something annoying/bad/stupid had happened at work. Having figured out where her mother worked a number of years ago, along with the identity of her father, it was easy enough for her to see that.

MBI was effectively in control of the country, and probably had a good hand in a few other major countries as well. _Owning_ the capital of Japan was something that had been thought of as impossible before it actually happened.

What she didn't know, nor could she figure out, was the cause of her mother's agitated state. The woman was tight lipped about anything work related.

She doubted that it was her choice of college, that ship had sailed long ago. Yukari looked up to her mother, as she supposed a lot of young girls did. But _her_ mother was something special. Intelligent, strong willed and capable, Takami didn't let anything stand in her way. Going to the same school was just another way that she wanted to replicate the person she looked up to.

Those had been some of the more heated arguments between the two, and not even her grandmother had been able to calm the storm.

But the way her mother was acting, it was a mix between how she'd act if the issue was professional or personal. The usual 'Leave your shit at the door' standard wasn't applied here. It meant that something had crossed the barrier of work life and into the home one.

'But what the hell is it?' Yukari hadn't a clue.

Today, Yukari was scoping out apartments for when she was inevitably accepted into her school of choice. Having gotten an early start, they had already checked the West side of the city, and most of the south before they sat down to eat.

Now they were making their way around the northern side before calling it a day. Yukari had asked why not check on the east side, but Takami had just glared before finally responding with "Sometimes it's the unassuming areas that hold the worst threats."

She took that to mean the area had some people that were less than noble and trustworthy and just hadn't been caught in the act yet. Needless to say, Yukari followed along without complaint. She was able to take care of herself, but if she could avoid being placed in a scenario to do so, she would.

That was a shame, because the building near that hospital looked pretty good and had decent prices.

From the time they set out that morning, her mother had been keen on checking the northern side of the city, Yukari hadn't been able to decode the reasoning yet. This particular neighborhood looked pretty nice, the houses were well maintained and the apartment buildings were newer. Having the strip of shops right near the center of it all was a bonus too.

No matter which building she ended up at, a short walk would bring her to whatever was needed.

They were getting close to the next place she would be looking at. The pictures online were nice, a modern 3 story building that defied the norm of apartment life and had all the major appliances in the units, washer, dryer and dishwasher. It was a little more expensive but her mother hadn't cared.

It wasn't clear what her mother _really_ did for MBI, but they were pretty well off, and apparently living expenses were all but covered for the employees so Takami had no need to spend much. This equated to her mother offering to pay for all her schooling and rent _with_ an allowance for whatever Yukari saw fit to buy.

The listing she printed out the other night was mostly checked off, some with notes to head back if nothing better popped up, others with a big X after seeing the place. As her eyes scanned it, she did notice that one of them was missing.

She'd seen a nice traditional looking place online. It hadn't been from the place itself, but rather a spreading word through social media. Apparently the place was run by a really nice woman and catered to people only usually staying short periods of time. There wasn't any cap on length of stay as far as she read, so the short term thing kinda confused her.

That listing was gone, and she couldn't remember where it was or the name of it.

'Oh well, plenty of other choices.' And it wasn't like she was going to be denied anywhere either, not with good ole mom writing a check for several months in advance right then and there.

Turning around the corner where the building was starting to come into sight, Yukari's attention was drawn to the side where two people were having a conversation just at the edge of hearing range.

"-not sure what you want me to say here." The first voice, male, came from a slender silver-haired guy shrugging his shoulders.

Yukari could feel her eyes bugging out as she saw the person he was talking to.

"Ugh! It's not fair! I know he's not mine and I respect that, but seriously it was just a joke… well sort of." The one speaking loudly and animatedly was a young woman likely around her own age.

The girl was a little taller than Yukari, long brown hair with a ponytail to the right side and happy brown eyes, even though she looked thoroughly frustrated at the moment. The capris she wore showed off her long legs nicely. But it was the size of the girls chest that astounded Yukari.

They were… _huge_. The purple and pink T-shirt with a star on the front was a _very_ flattering tight fit, highlighting her thin waist and nice rack.

Yukari felt her hands clenching without her consent, a habit coming back to the surface that hadn't shown itself in months. The overwhelming desire to grope the chest of a well endowed woman had gotten her in trouble a time or two.

"What do you mean _sort of_?" the guy had crossed his arms, but she couldn't see his face with him turned the other way like that.

The irritation quickly bled away from the girl, quickly smiling towards her friend.

"C'mon Kagari, don't lie and say that smile of his doesn't get the juices flowin'. I swear he does it on purpose too! It's like he's trying to pull some jedi mind voodoo on me and the next I know there's some soaked panties on the floor and i'm naked again."

Yukari wanted to be a little embarrassed at the vulgar things going through her mind, but she was too amazed at how that girl could loudly say stuff like that in public.

"Yes, and our generous landlord is so very gracious of your... _reaction_ , let's call it." The dude seemed to be cognizant of the conversation they were having in broad daylight and trying to clean it up.

His companion wasn't on the same page.

"Reaction nothin'. I've got an itch and based on the way the damn floorboards creak and the sounds slippin' through, he's good at scratchin' it."

Mr Silver hair sighed and shook his head.

"I get that you're just venting, but seriously… After all the trouble he went through for your sake, those boundaries _need_ to be respected." When Yukari saw the girl tone it down, she turned to see if her mother had been paying attention at all as they walked.

She was met with the sight of her mom staring at her phone, scrolling through an email like it held the answer to life itself. So no, Takami hadn't caught on to what was happening across the street. That was probably for the best.

Yukari was curious about kind of guy could get a girl _that_ hot to be so flustered. Was he some playboy that liked leading girls on? Or perhaps there was some sort of emotional reasoning that gave her rose colored glasses. The guy she was with kind of implied that the mystery heart throb had helped her out in a big way.

This got her thinking…

"Hey mom, did you date in college?" This completely out of the blue question had the effect she thought it would, and Takami snapped over to her daughter with speed that she thought a lightning strike could only compare to.

"Why do you think my only condition for paying your tuition was you not living in the dorms?" Yukari hummed thoughtfully, sifting through the information that went unsaid as much as what was.

Truthfully, Yukari wasn't really _looking_ for that significant other, but if she met someone she certainly wasn't going to shut it down. She had been teased a time or two in high school that she was going to end up alone because of how she reacted to the boys hitting on her.

But that was because of how tasteless they were. Every time it happened, the guy had implied that she couldn't do anything significant without a man's help. Like buying a house and being able to afford it on her own, or get a good enough job to support a family, or hook up a TV, or replace a lightbulb. Stupid little things that her own mother had done with no complaint or difficulty whatsoever.

One thing she'd always hated being used against her was someone saying she was an unwanted accident. An 'oops' baby. She wasn't dumb, Yukari knew that her birth hadn't exactly been planned.

There were a few years that Yukari had let that idea cloud her mind, and the relationship with her mother hadn't been the best. The amount of time Takami spent away from her hadn't helped things.

But she was older now, able to think things through better, see other points of view.

Yukari knew now that Takami didn't _want_ her to interact with her father for some reason, and Takami Sahashi never did anything important without a damn good reason.

"Mom, i've only had a single boyfriend, and that only lasted a few days. Do you really think i'm about to show up to christmas pregnant or something?"

It was a little insulting to be honest. She was nowhere _near_ ready to take that step even if she had a long term boyfriend.

"No, but you and I are alike in more ways than you know. I'm more worried you'll make the same mistakes I did." Yukari rose an eyebrow as they turned from the street and down the sidewalk to the buildings double doors.

It was very unlike her mother to have anything close to a heart to heart, lectures were more her style. So this… _admission_ of wrongdoing was strange. Before she could ask anything more, her mother surprised her with a vague elaboration.

"You're young, and you have a vision of what your life will be like. Then you meet someone that seems to fit into that plan perfectly. You get blinded by who you thought he was that you don't see the warning signs. You get caught up in the moment, and the excitement of it all sweeps everything else under the rug for a while. By the time you realize how far you've strayed from that plan, it's too late. But you can't leave because that would only do more harm than good. And when you catch a glimpse of the person you once saw him to be, it overrides every bad aspect and you fall right back into his hands. You let your guard down and go with the flow for once. Before you know it, you're craving chocolate covered pickles and hot cheetos dipped in sour cream, you get so scared that you almost…"

Yukari had gone more and more wide eyed as her mother continued. _Never_ had she heard her mother go on a tangent like that.

'Something is _very_ wrong.'

She hadn't been expecting a synopsis of the next ten years. Probably the strangest thing was hearing that her mother had been afraid of something. Part of her wanted to ask about the very end of what she said, but the other part already knew.

Things had turned heavy with the flip of a switch.

It was pretty obvious to Yukari that her mother was painting a picture of the events that led to her being born. Letting your guard down, strange and disgusting sounding food cravings.

Yukari didn't know if she wanted to be right about what her mind whispered for the ending of that sentence. You get so scared that you almost… _have an abortion_.

Clearing that from her mind, she decided that the 'what-ifs' didn't matter. The thing she decided on, was to reassure her mother.

"I promise mom, I'll be careful when talking to any guys and go suuuuuuper slow."

Yukari was relieved to earn the first small smile of the day. To most, that small upward curve of her lips probably didn't seem like much, but Yukari knew that was as good as someone else jumping up and down.

"Good girl. I'm gonna hold you to that."

Turning back to the door, Takami opened and held it for her daughter to go in first. This was, afterall, the place she might be living in for the next few years. She'd better like it.

 **-LineBreak-**

The walkthrough had gone really well. Her potential apartment was larger than she expected. The kitchen was almost full sized rather than just a kitchenette. She had a separate room with her laundry set up and the water heater. The bedroom was a little bigger than the one in her grandmother's house, and the bathtub had _jets_ in it!

For her first apartment, Yukari had to admit that she'd hit the jackpot.

Looking from the realtor to her mother, she watched as they went over numbers at the kitchen counter.

Yukari wondered if she even had enough belongings to fill the place up enough to look decent. With a shrug, she figured that would come with time.

Since all of this was going to be in her mother's name, Yukari wasn't really needed anymore. A sense of curiosity came over her, a need to go wander the halls and get used to the building.

Walking over to tap her mom on the shoulder, Yukari waited for a moment where they weren't speaking.

"I'm gonna go check out the rest of the building really quick."

Her mother nodded and shooed her away. With a smile, Yukari walked out the door and set upon the halls with a scrutinizing gaze. With her living arrangements basically decided, she wanted to gauge who would be the noisy neighbor. She looked for dirt on the floor, or any other clutter by the little inlets where each apartment could put a decoration or two in the hallway.

It was nice to have the ability, and a good source of preliminary intel. The ones overloaded with decorations of a religious nature or pertaining to the closest holiday were a good giveaway for an older lady living there. Widowed, divorced, married but with a guy that didn't give a rats ass about anything not his TV, it hardly mattered. These were the doors to take note of and keep in mind to ask if anything ever looked suspicious.

It was the doors like the one she was walking by that she was truly looking for. The doormat was old and caked with dirt, empty bags of chips, a beer bottle and a random shoelace sat in the entryway.

Asswipes like this, usually a guy, were most likely the type to keep asking for favors when they had nothing else to offer. Probably never even tried to figure things out for themselves to begin with and instead just mooched off of the generosity of others.

Yukari had wanted to know if there were any residents like this, how many there were, and which units they stayed in, so she could try and avoid them if at all possible.

Because she did not handle people like that very well. She would probably blow up in their face, and that could get her into trouble with the management if she was the cause of too many problems.

There was a sigh from behind her.

"Seriously Seo…" The voice sounded tired of someone's antics.

"Excuse me ma'am." Yukari heard, as a man walked by here to the left and towards the messy door. He was kinda tall, maybe around 6 foot or so. Black shaggy hair that _almost_ had that artfully messy look but not quite. With blue jeans and white T-shirt, a tool belt on his waist with an assortment of things she assumed would be found on a construction site.

She had stepped to the side, being courteous when someone had the decency to not just shove by you.

He had started to pick up the mess around the door, something she definitely wouldn't have done herself. Yukari had no problem helping somebody out, but she had no idea who lived here. That would just be weird.

She managed to catch a profile view of this man as he stood up. She couldn't see the color of his eyes, but there was a benevolence about him that just radiated safety. Whatever slob lived there was lucky to have a friend/relative like this.

Yukari couldn't remember stopping and just watching this guy, but she'd watched him take out a key and open the door to throw out the items in his hand and also letting her know that the inside was just as messy as out.

'Avoid this pig like the plague.' She decided, upon seeing a couple swimsuit posters on the wall.

Then the kind sounding mystery man was back, closing and locking the door behind him and coming face to face with her.

"I don't think we've met. Are you a new resident here?" His voice was gentle, not weak but just… _warm_.

Yukari couldn't seem to find words for a moment, honestly shocked at what she was looking at.

The quick glance at him hadn't done justice.

She was looking at an eye color she'd only seen on two other people, her mother and grandmother. Crystal clear iris' the color of stainless steel, sharper than either of the previously mentioned people.

His facial features were soft and yet well defined. Broad shoulders for someone of a slimmer frame.

The white T-shirt he worse had been clean on the back, but on the front there were signs that he worked with his hands, grease and dirt in just the right amounts that added a rugged tone to him. The same went for his jeans, with both being fairly form fitting to show that he was no stranger to physical activity.

The cuffs of his shirt stretched minutely as he took a rag out of his pocket to try and wipe some of the grime off his hands.

"Uh...Yea." Was all she could say.

Then he smiled, and it was like the world she knew had been in black and white compared to now.

"You'll love it here. All the residents are really nice people, even this slob here." He ended with a jab of his thumb to the door behind him.

"Uh… Good to hear."

Yukari could not discern _why_ she was so starstruck by this guy. She was no stranger to good looking people, having spent a good amount of time… uh… web browsing. It just made no sense.

"I'm Minato by the way, I come by every so often to help with small repairs, electrical, plumbing, drywall, pretty much anything a single guy can handle." He'd extended his hand out for her to shake.

Yukari heard 'Single guy' and felt her heart leap to her throat, taking it completely out of context. Her mind was too muddled to think it weird that he _only_ said his given name.

"Yukari, nice to meet you." She responded in kind and shook his hand, noting every callus, liking the firm but not harsh grip he had on her hand.

So fixated on his face and eyes, the general air around him, and the fact that she could see her dumbfounded blue-eyed stare reflected in those orbs, that she didn't realize they'd stopped shaking hands and now she was just holding his.

The first thing she noticed was the way his breathing became deeper, his chest expanding and his thumb tracing along the top of her hand. It was strange to feel that light touch make her whole arm tingly.

He was the one to pull back first, and Yukari immediately wanted to experience that feeling again.

"I have some other tasks I had better get to, but I hope I see you around Yukari." Before she could give so much as a goodbye, he had stepped around her and down the hall.

It took a few moments before Yukari recovered and finished a quick tour of her building. Other than one more slob there was nothing important to note, and she went back to her mother and the realtor, the two finishing the last of the documents needed to be signed.

"-This one here is for the security deposit, acknowledging the terms for its use and return." The realtor pointed and her mother signed after a grunt. It was easy to see that Takami needed a cigarette the second they were done with paperwork.

Yukari didn't _like_ that her mother had started smoking again, but it was obviously a stress related habit from work, and so hadn't raised any complaints.

"And this last one is stating that you've received the code of conduct, which the booklet there." Her mother signed again, shooting Yukari a look that said _you break any of these rules and I ship you back home_. That was fine, she intended to be a model tenant. Partying wasn't really her thing anyway.

"Congratulations! Here are your keys and your parking pass if you have a vehicle." Just like that, everything was done, Yukari had her apartment for college.

"Thanks. Let's go Yukari, we need to set up the appointment for the movers." Her mother's hand was already reaching into the pocket where her pack of cigarettes and lighter had stayed all day.

The trip downstairs and out through the lobby was silent as each woman had their mind occupied by something else.

As they walked outside, both Yukari and Takami caught sight of a grey jacket being flung around a figure mounting a motorcycle. A black emblem on the back of a bird and something she couldn't see as it flapped in the wind.

"Minato….?" Yukari wasn't sure she heard correctly, as her mother whispered.

Anything else she said was lost over the engine starting, revving loudly before it sped off.

'Does mom know that guy?'

Her mother's past had been a blank in many ways, and maybe… just _maybe,_ the nice man she met today was part of it.

Bigger question was… _How?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A little note. Miya will be a little OOC because she never married Takehito. And there is something in here that is to be explained at a later date. SEXUAL THEMES AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! That is all...continue.**

The ride home was nice, if a little chilly given the time of year. A few birthdays were

approaching and he already had his gifts purchased and wrapped. Keeping them hidden was the real task, because one recipient was a shut in surveillance expert, one was a stay at home woman/landlord and the other two were just plain nosy.

The girls meant well but they could be a little over the top in their efforts. The one guy in his day to day life had been very clear in not wanting a present, to the point of being aggressive really. The others were easy to shop for, only problem was making sure he stayed within budget.

As the final streets before home came and went, Minato considered the latest development.

It was something that he had been told _could_ happen, but was so unlikely that it was near impossible given his hybrid status. He was supposed to have undergone a medical procedure to make it easier, but it had been a slow going thing. When he'd been… _killed,_ and there was no other term for it, that procedure hadn't even been halfway to developed.

Or so he thought. He really should have expected something like this from the director, a man plagued with demons in his mind that he thought to be gods.

" _I will usher in the age of the_ _ **gods**_ _! As their chosen, it's my duty to set the stage and ready the world for their return. They will welcome me as one of their own for my trials, for my service."_ As an empath, Minato could feel the division in his mind. The warring states of his being.

The old Minaka Hiroto, the one that had sought to make scientific discoveries, he was losing. It was the new Minaka that had taken over almost completely, the one that catered to the whispers of delusions and shadows.

As the study into Sekirei physiology continued, MBI had discovered the state in which the body would shut down after having taken too much damage. The cause had been a simple one, the source of a Sekirei's power came from an organ unique to them, dubbed the "Tama" or core.

Pain tolerance in Sekirei was high, and the Tama was responsible for it. From what MBI had learned, which wasn't much truth be told, the Tama was partially electrical in nature with the body being the circuits. If the circuit was too damaged, the signals from the core couldn't be sent properly.

This caused the body to shut down.

Minato had _two_ normal sized Tama, and a malformed third a quarter of the normal size. At first, Takehito had theorized that Minato might be stronger than any of the others, but his nature and abilities didn't reflect that.

The procedure that Minato was supposed to have undergone would make it possible for him to be properly "winged", or bonded to, the person that would be his soul-mate, to somehow bypass the interference cause by that small Tama. After the kidnapping, and what he'd been forced to do, Minato had accepted that he could never give himself to another in the way that his Sekirei genes wanted.

'Who are you Yukari? Why do you feel so familiar and yet so different?'

Walking down that hall had been a whim from the heat blooming in his chest, a fog coming over his mind before he managed to shake it by seeing the mess at Seo's door. For a moment, Minato had just stared at the profile of her while considering what to do.

From the looks of her, she seemed to be a student. With the events that were coming he couldn't just place himself in her life and force her into this "game". What kind of a person would that make him? No better than that dickhead in the East as far as he was concerned. No, Minato would just have to wait and see what happened.

In the meantime, Minato had some people that he already loved, ones that he didn't have to hide anything from. Coming to a stop, Minato turned off his bike and stepped off.

Miya hated when he rode it on property, the noise ruining the peaceful atmosphere they had worked so hard to create and maintain.

As he walked the motorcycle through the fence and along the pathway toward the shed, Minato's abilities kicked in. 3 strands, each so very different that it was amazing they could live so close together without incident… or rather, with no _serious_ incidents. Uzume did have a habit of walking around naked, which Miya wasn't a fan of.

Given the time of day, it wasn't surprising that the fourth one wasn't home. Homura, or Kagari as he liked to be called, worked in a host club. The fire Sekirei had apparently become one of the more popular employees, which Minato found pretty funny since #6 was only working there to try and find his ashikabi. His offer still stood, Homura would always be able to come to him if he never found anyone else. Though if that happened, Minato had a feeling that his body would finally lock itself onto one gender, and it wouldn't likely be the one that Homura had proclaimed to be.

Sturdy and solid, that was the feeling he got from the one in the kitchen, and Miya had very seldom been anything less. Calling her the 'Sekirei pillar' was fitting. Thankfully, she wasn't as unmoving emotionally as she'd been when they first met. With long purple hair, reddish brown eyes and gentle expression, no one would believe her to be the powerhouse she actually is.

Hiding away in her secluded area of their home, was Matsu. The perverted #2 undoubtedly flipping from one screen to the next in her cubicle of tech. Matsu had changed in the time he'd been gone. Her kindness hadn't faded, but there was a paranoia about her now that he was still working on alleviating.

Minato couldn't deny that she had a good reason, but she was _literally_ guarded by the strongest being on the planet. He was no slouch either, but compared to Miya… only a nuke could take both #1 and #2 out at the same time, and that was if Matsu didn't hack into the MBI satellites and shoot it down before it came into range that would hurt anyone.

His redheaded bundle of nerves was feeling especially wound up today, though he couldn't determine the cause. She had probably seen someone from MBI get a little too close for comfort. He would have to go calm her down a bit without getting sucked into the rabbit hole that was her usual theory.

Settling his bike on the left side of the shed, his jacket laid over the seat and a tarp over both, Minato walked out and closed the door behind him. Neither Miya nor Matsu liked seeing that jacket, it reminded them of too much that they had left behind.

Minato on the other hand, couldn't seem to let go of it. His time with the squad had been like Matsu's, a support role. This jacket reminded him of a time when he hadn't lost anything, a person, an ideal, or the innocence of youth. But still… any time he looked at it, memories of brown hair and an angelic smile came to mind. Her element could be darkness itself, and he would still think her to be a star, shining brightly in the void only lightened by those like her.

He understood why looking for her was a bad idea, but it didn't make him miss her any less.

'I'm starting to sound like Seo… pining after the girl that got away when I already have more than most men. But that's not even true, _I_ was the one that disappeared.'

No matter what kind of logical argument he made, the heart wants what it wants. And a Sekirei heart? They loved more openly, fiercely, and freely than any human he'd ever met.

Miya and Matsu both knew, and both understood. They had both seen the bond between him and Yume from the start. Within _minutes_ after taking their first breath, the two of them just seemed… destined, attached at the hip for any length of time allowed.

Walking through the door Minato didn't announce himself, wanting to see if he could _finally_ sneak up on Miya. With the afternoon turning to evening, she would be preparing dinner for the 4 of them. As quietly as he could, Minato took off his shoes and placed them beside the others.

Trying to catch Miya by surprise was like finding a unicorn at the end of a rainbow sitting by a pot of diamonds; unrealistic, probably impossible, but definitely something that he'd attempt just in case.

With slow and silent steps, Minato tiptoed his way closer and closer to her. The doorway of the kitchen came into view, long purple hair swaying lightly as the wood left his view. She wore her usual white and purple miko attire, a familiar song being hummed through closed lips.

Minato saw the pause in her movements, the wooden spoon being used to stir was smelled like a stew almost lifting out of the pot.

'Damn, busted again.'

He straightened and walked over normally, coming to stand behind her.

"How did it go?" Her soft voice followed by a sigh as she felt his arms wrap around her.

His wants faded into the background as Minato just enjoyed the feel of her. When she leaned back into him, her hand leaving the spoon to place her hands over his.

"Same as always, just a few easy repairs or replacements." Tightening his hold on her, Minato pressed a kiss into purple hair, feeling the happiness bleed through her usual calm.

'I should stop being so selfish. I already have them.'

So he would bury everything else, let it fade until it no longer affected his thoughts. Miya would tell him that the call couldn't be ignored forever, to accept what his soul was telling him. Matsu would jump on board in the hopes of getting to 'experiment' with this new addition to the family. Kagari would roll his eyes and say he was being stupid, and Uzume would probably want to make a costume for the new arrival.

But for right now, this was what Minato needed. To forget about all the things that were soon going to change and just enjoy what he already had. The feeling of cold metal around Miya's left ring finger settled it.

There had been no formal event, no legal change in status, but in every way that mattered they were married. His ring was around his neck on a chain. He had wanted to wear it on his hand, the way it was _supposed_ to be, but both Miya and Matsu had said that was a bad idea. Someone that looked as young as he did wasn't usually married, and appearances were important to keeping themselves hidden for now.

Until things got started, Minato was just a single young man that was working to raise money for his eventual college tuition. Not the half alien cooked up on a spaceship as an experiment.

Minato felt a hand at the back of his head, pulling him down and towards a pair of lips.

The kitchen was bathed in a blinding light, colors shifting as Miya's wings encompassed nearly the entire house.

 _I love you_

It hadn't been spoken, but Minato hardly needed to _hear_ what Miya was saying to him. Looking into her smiling eyes, he couldn't help himself from smiling with her. Leaning down of his own accord, Minato kissed her again just as the light was fading, simply because he could and he wanted to.

They both chuckled when they heard Matsu cursing upstairs, Miya's wings disturbed the computers if they appeared more than once within a few minutes.

 **-LineBreak-**

It was the next morning, and Miya couldn't help but grin as last night replayed in her mind. Minato could be so… enthusiastic sometimes. He'd never left her unsatisfied, but every so often he went above and beyond.

Pulling the robe tight around her otherwise nude form, she almost wished he'd been able to stay home for another round that morning.

Those that had known her would be greatly surprised at her change. For months upon months she had done nothing but scowl, not trusting the humans that claimed to only be trying to help her and her feathers.

It had been Minato to first break through that shell, the cold hard facade she kept out of necessity. She hadn't allowed herself to love, to laugh, to experience life. Everything had been about her species safety and continued existence. To a certain degree that hadn't changed.

Takehito had tried to get her to open up, to show any sort of emotion. He'd almost succeeded when she heard him yelling at that _poor_ excuse of a man on the phone.

But it was Minato, in his childish innocence and curiosity, that had done it.

She hadn't considered what he'd be able to feel from her when they found out what his ability was, even though she should have.

The encounter had been by chance, with her in a training section of the ship. Minato came running in, panting and running to hide in the corner. Her immediate thought was there being trouble, an attack perhaps.

But no, he'd just wanted to see Karasuba's sword and dropped it. A mistake no one else would be able to make and still be among the living.

#4 had run by, glancing in and not seeing her target, then leaving to continue the search with crazed eyes.

That's when it happened.

She had called out to him, letting him know that he could stop hiding. The details of the conversation were lost on her now, pale in comparison to the moment that followed.

" _You feel like Yume!"_ He'd smiled so brightly at her, and Miya could only feel confusion. She felt like #8? The light elemental?

Before she could ask what he meant, he was right in front of her.

" _You have so much love you don't know what to do with it!"_ Minato had been so sure of himself, and Miya couldn't have disagreed more. She was a killer, a protector. That was all.

Despite her internal denials, it was nice to have someone see beneath the superficial. She had wanted to let her guard down for so long, but she couldn't afford it. The first smile she ever gave was small, but it was still there. That was a moment she will never forget.

Miya knocked on the hidden door to Matu's room, hoping the Sekirei of wisdom and debauchery was awake.

Her answer came in the form of a muffled "come in". Pushing, Miya watched as a section of the wall went in and then slid to the side. It revealed a relatively small room only lit by the four computer monitors to the right.

The blue-ish white light was what allowed Miya to see her friend sprawled on the floor completely naked and panting.

"My newest experiment was a resounding success."

The usual off-white Chinese style dress she wore was tossed to the side and crumpled in the corner, Matu's glasses were tilted and her hair was a complete wreck.

Based on the sweat on her ginger friend, and the smell in the room, Miya could guess that Minato paid a visit before leaving this morning.

"So it would seem."

Miya made a note to bring a candle later, she couldn't very well have the smell of sex radiating through the walls of her inn. Homura wouldn't be an issue, but Uzume… that girl's ashikabi _really_ needed to get healthy asap.

Matsu started moving, going for the dresser that held a number of the same dress that had been cast off. She had other clothes, but like Miya she had a particular fondness for that one outfit.

"What brings you by this early Miya? Looking for a little girl on girl to supplement the lonely moments?" Matsu smirked as the dress was thrown on, and Miya wished she had her wooden spoon to whack the pervert over the head.

"I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday." Miya growled out, trying to keep from using the trick that Takehito had taught her. Minato didn't like it when she scared people into submission.

Sensing the struggle her friend and fellow Minato lover/wife was going through, Matsu allowed herself to stay on the more serious topic without any more teasing.

"About Takami and her daughter?" Miya nodded before sitting on a chest and gathering her thoughts.

"Do you think Takami is trying to pull something by having her reside in the northern part of the city?"

She had every right to be concerned. There only a few things that rattled Minato, one was thinking about Yume, and another was Takami. He'd never expressed this to either of them, but it had been apparent even before he'd given his life for another.

The disagreement with #8 before his assignment with Karasuba had Yume storming off to another part of the ship before her own mission. Yume had been so tired when she returned that she slept for 3 days straight, Miya could recall the moment she woke up, asking where Minato was so she could apologize for overreacting. Only to learn that he'd been deactivated.

"There's no communication of any sort that I can pick up on that says she's plotting something. If I had to guess, it's simply because you're nearby. The few ashikabi already around know that the north is your turf, even if they don't know who you are. This is the safest area in the city."

While that may be, they still had the habit of making their way here every so often. That was something her, Matsu _and_ Minato disliked in equal measure.

"And nothing to suggest that Homura has mentioned anything of the residents here to her?"

Miya knew she was grasping at straws, but it was all she had to go on for the moment. She just had a hard time believing that Takami had been so close to him by chance.

"Here, listen to this-" Matsu said as she started typing away on her computer, pulling up an audio log from a hacked phone call. It was dated just over a week ago.

" _I just want to know if she'll be safe there Homura. You know damn well that i'm not going to-"_ It was the voice of Takami Sahashi, speaking in her usual clipped and annoyed tone.

" _We've been over this Takami. I'm not going to tell you who_ _ **is**_ _or_ _ **is not**_ _staying at Izumo Inn. If you're that concerned about it, just make sure the Inn gets taken off her list."_ Matsu stopped the playback at that point, having gotten her point across.

It had been a surprise to learn that #6 had been in contact with the head adjuster after his release, even more so for Miya was learning that Takami has asked him to watch over the unwinged, knowing that people were going to take advantage of this "game" Minaka was playing.

It was nice to hear, but Miya still wasn't sure she trusted the woman.

"Yukari Sahashi was _going_ to come here no matter what. Takami is just stacking the deck a little more in her favor by trying to have Yukari in a safer area away from the East and South."

Miya nodded her agreement, knowing that she was just being overzealous because of her relationship with Minato. He had deserved a mother figure in his life, and Takami had flat out refused him. #1 would never understand what reasoning was behind Takami being so cold as to say " _You have no mother, you were an experiment that proved to be successful. Various genes implanted into an egg. That's it."_

She had made Minato think that he didn't have worth as a person, that he was nothing but a tool. It had taken Yume 4 months to turn him around.

 _Yume_

Not any of the already adult Sekirei. It was a child of his age, just as motherless, just as confused and uncertain of the world as he had been.

"Miya, you're _certain_ that he reacted to her?" Matsu broke the pillar out of her thoughts from the past.

Miya nodded.

It was undeniable. Minato wasn't as broken as he thought, and _had_ been able to form the bonds. The fact that he hadn't shown wings as of yet whenever they kissed was still something to be looked into if the chance ever showed itself.

She had felt his response to being near someone; the heat, the way his mind seemed fixated, it was too familiar. It was _exactly_ how she'd started to feel before Minato went into his coma.

Her immediate response was to go to Matsu and find out what was happening. #2 had been able to hack some nearby devices and catch an exchange of names.

When the only people to come out of the building were Minato, soon followed by Takami and a younger girl, Matsu ran a facial recognition on her and came up with a positive ID. What followed was an extensive background check on the young woman.

"Why hasn't he said anything? This is an amazing event!" Matsu couldn't possibly understand yet, having only been winged by Minato somewhat recently.

The bond between the two of them hadn't strengthened enough for her to feel what Miya had, to know Minato as she did. They had known each other for many years, been friends for most of that, but nothing to this level.

"Because, to him, it would mean that _we_ were not enough. That he had to seek love elsewhere. Deep down he knows that we Sekirei can't always help whom we react to, whom we love, but those thoughts are buried beneath the immediate hurt he thinks we might feel."

Matsu scratched at her head, trying to piece together what Minato had agreed to do, and what Miya said his thoughts about reacting to someone are.

"But… he agreed to wing any Sekirei that reacts to him and wanted to be winged. How is this any different?"

Miya only had one answer.

"In theory, it is the same. But this woman is an unknown to him, whereas we have looked into her history."

If what they'd found on Yukari Sahashi was anything to go by, the girl likely wouldn't have much issue with the lifestyle that would befall Minato. Matsu certainly was open to it. So long as Yukari Sahashi did not see him as a tool to be used, there would be no problem.

"Should we come clean when he gets home?" Matsu asked, poking her index fingers together in a nervous habit. There were a few things they probably _should_ tell him. The question was… _would_ they?

"I will think on what we should share. The issue of his being able to bond will most definitely have to be revealed."

He was heading towards the center of the city to get pricing on some tools and materials for an upcoming remodel in the apartment building where he'd met Yukari, and estimated that he should be home around noon. This meant that Miya had a few hours to think of what to say when he returned.

Miya was not a fearful woman.

But she would admit to being scared that her and Matsu's scheming and secrets might have consequences.

 **-LineBreak-**

Takami sighed as she rubbed her temples.

It was mid-morning and already she was tired of the day. Most of the newly released Sekirei had already been winged within 48 hours.

She really needed to figure out who the mole was that kept giving Mikogami and Higa the information.

Then came the thing with Yume.

The woman had started reacting so hard that Takami thought she'd climax just from touching the person. What surprised her, was Yume getting _angry_ about reacting.

She'd never heard the usually happy Sekirei of fate swear before, and it amused her for all of 10 seconds before her hands started to pulse with that same light energy she'd seen blast through steel like a rock through wet paper.

Yume had been about to come out of her room in the discipline squad's quarters, when she clutched her chest and sank to the ground. Takami had been about to ask Yume if she was sure of her decision to leave the squad when she witnessed it.

The hall had been filled with her moans for about a minute before Takami pulled the woman back into her room and on to her bed.

The question would have to wait until Yume could _think_ let alone speak clearly.

Whoever was getting the light elemental to do this had to be damn powerful. She'd honestly thought that only Minato could-

"Fuck _me_ I still feel it _here?!_ " Her thoughts were interrupted by the oh so elegant shadow Sekirei appearing from the shadow that had been cast by her desk.

Yahan, #57, was sat on the floor and clutching her chest in a way that she'd seen only a little while ago. Which could only mean one thing.

"You're reacting to this person too?" Her eyebrow had risen. Yahan wasn't exactly weak, but to make Yume react was something special. She was pretty well recognized as the second strongest in existence. Miya was still the undisputed champ, but she'd gone to hide at her inn a long time ago.

MBI hadn't challenged her threats for privacy. No need to piss off the person sitting on the sideline, but still fully capable of destroying entire regions in a day.

The dark skinned Sekirei laid down and tried to catch her breath. Yahan looked like a belly dancer, she was slender, long legged, and knew how to move her body in extremely precise ways as Takami had once found out. Her violet eyes were blown wide, frantically looking around for a source that wasn't here.

" _Reacting?_ Holy fucking shit Takami, more like I should be feeling his balls slap my ass! _Fuck!"_

Takami had tried, really tried, to get Yahan to lower the swearing. It even seemed to be working too, but this apparently trumped all the manner lessons.

This had to be the same person as Yume. Each reaction had a certain similarity, but there was always a variance from one ashikabi to the next. Apparently this one made their reacting Sekirei feel like they were having some intense intercourse.

"mmmmmmmMMMMMM No! Come- oh shit- come back!" Yahan had started groping herself on the floor…

"I'm so close!" One hand had slipped under the bikini top she wore under that hooded shawl, and the other was drifting south. She should probably just leave, and if anyone asked what the noise was, she'd say it was porn on her monitor.

"Right _there!_ " An alert on her computer went off, and Takami took the opportunity to distract herself from what was happening not 12 inches from her.

"Yyyyyyesssss, come closer." It was an alert of a newly winged Sekirei.

"Finish me… Right here and now…" Yahan was losing it, she was obviously having a hard time breathing, let alone trying to talk dirty to the air.

"I'm...Mmmmm… gonna find you." Clicking the alert, Takami waited for the bioscan of her finger to register, giving clearance to view the information.

"You'll never have a… girl like me." She felt her day getting worse.

"First thing I'm gonna do after I get winged-" The feeling didn't get better when a secondary alert came up as the first was loading.

"I'm gonna make you _feel gooooooood_ -" It was for #11, Hikari.

"Just like you're doin' for me-" The second alert could only mean one thing.

"I wanna make you-" the second alert came up side by side.

"Make you-" the other was #12 just as she expected.

"CUM!" Yahan started to spasm on the floor as Takami saw the one to wing the lightning twins.

Seo Kaoru. Takami opened up the email client on her computer and sent a message to the head of MBI's financial department. Looked like 2 of the unlimited cards were getting cancelled. The twins _really_ should have listened to her about not getting involved with him.

Once that was done, she turned her steely eyes towards the stupidly smiling Sekirei still on her floor, humming in that content way she supposed many people would after sex.

"First person to have an orgasm in my office isn't me, or caused by me…" That was kind of depressing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last opening chapter before we start the real stuff.**

Minato knew that wearing the hat wasn't going to necessarily keep him from being spotted, but it really wouldn't hurt.

'I hate how thick my hair is though, makes my head itchy.' Plus his hair was especially untameable once the hat came off.

He'd gotten the quotes on everything needed for the room remodel, now he just needed to give Satori a call and give him the numbers and see where they'd go from there. Chances are the guy would green light the project and he'd start within a month.

With his usual jeans, white T-shirt and a black jacket topped with his simple black baseball cap, he walked passed the building he'd wished would go into foreclosure. Teito Tower, the headquarters for MBI.

The closer he got to it, the more his empathic ability went haywire. There were too many inside still, and it was all a jumbled mess. A couple of times as he waited for the crosswalk signal to change, he'd felt a peak or two of emotion. But again, it was too mixed with all the others to tell what he was feeling.

This followed the inevitable path until he thought of _who_ was likely to still be in that building, and Minato tried to find anything possible to distract himself from those thoughts.

The closer they got to the official start of the game, the more he found his mind drifting towards them.

'I hope both of you are happy and doing well.' And this was all he allowed himself to think on the subject.

He couldn't afford too much time thinking about people he might not ever be able to spend time with again. If Matsu was correct, and she almost _always_ is, the first mass release would happen in a few days.

Things were going to change quickly for him, Miya and Matsu once that happened. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Sekirei were going to be drawn to him. If not because he had winged #'s 1 and 2, then because of his own genetics.

The only reason Takami and Minaka had been allowed entry into the ship was because they were potential ashikabi. With both sets of DNA running through his veins, in addition to being half Sekirei, there was no doubt in his mind what was going to happen.

There was a longer spike coming from somewhere high in the tower, though he didn't recognize who it was, just as the signal changed and he could proceed onward.

The crowd moved with him, leaving Minato as just another drop in the sea of people in what had once been Tokyo. Personal cars and taxis passed by, some honked to try and urge the pedestrians across faster so they could turn, the echo of a plane loomed overhead.

None of that seemed to register to him.

Twice now, in just as many days, Minato felt his heart starting to beat harder, his breathing becoming more difficult, and his mind wanting to look in a single direction to the exclusion of anything else.

'Shit..she's around here.'

And he _almost_ wished he'd stayed home like Miya had wanted.

Minato picked up the pace, hoping that he'd be able to free himself of the feeling. He'd already decided to ignore it for as long as possible, hoping it would go away so he wouldn't have to alter her plan for the future because of _him_. But that wasn't all. Minato wasn't sure how he'd cope if he let that hope infect him, only to find out later that he couldn't in fact be winged.

It was a core part of a Sekirei's being, something sacred, something to be cherished.

It didn't work, in fact, it seemed as though she were much closer now than when he'd been on the other side of the street.

His eyes searched for her without his consent, an instinct long dormant bursting forth and taking control.

'I should run. Down the street, to the park, anywhere!' But it would make him simultaneously suspicious and crazy, which was counterproductive to staying hidden until the time was right and Minaka had no other choice but to allow him into the game.

Miya and himself were safe from the countermeasures put in place by MBI, but none of the others were. Too many lives were at stake, which left only one option.

Minato continued on his way, hoping that Yukari wouldn't see him.

"Oh, hey Minato!"

Glancing up to the sky, Minato cursed the maker.

'If this is divine providence, i'm not sure i'm a fan.'

An instant later, he laid eyes upon her again. Black hair that fell neatly down passed her chin, deep blue eyes, an innocent smile. She was beautiful, different from Miya in her traditional looks, different from Matsu with her intellect and constantly evolving fetishes. Yukari was more of a modern beauty. New, adventurous, less burdened by the past and more ready for tomorrow.

A smile bloomed on his face before he could stop it, his body not willing to hide what he felt from just looking at her.

"When I said that I hoped to see you around, I wasn't expecting it to be a day later." His comment earned a chuckle and a wider smile, something that made his stomach and heart decide to flip over each other several times.

"Sounds like fate to me." It was hard not to wince at the rebuttal that had almost seemed like her flirting with him. It was the same reaction anytime someone said something about _fate_.

"Well whatever force brought it about, It's good to see you again." And that was the truth, despite everything else he felt. Minato could try and run away from what his body, his soul, was telling, but those pieces won out over the mind most of the time.

In short, he couldn't fight this. He _knew_ he couldn't fight this.

"So what has you down in the center of the city?" His eyes were glued as she brushed a strand of hair behind the left ear slowly.

"Oh the usual. Picking up the kids while the wife heads to work."

Those cerulean eyes widened to the point that it had to be painful, her jaw dropping in shocked horror.

Minato chuckled, not sure why the urge to joke with her came around, but he enjoyed the reaction.

"I'm kidding."

A relieved sigh came out of her, and Minato was pretty sure she hadn't meant to do it.

'She feels it too…' It was the only thing he could think of.

"What about you? Exploring the city or something?" He asked in order to change the conversation. For some reason, Minato was really dreading the thought of saying that he did indeed have a wife. Two in fact. The legal system could go fuck itself.

"Wandering around before I catch my mom with a surprise lunch date." She gave him that smile again, the one that pushed his reaction up to 11. He had to get out of here before he did something stupid.

Like try and kiss a girl he'd just met out in public when there was a small chance that wings could sprout from his back.

"I gotta run and get these quotes back to your building. Make sure to tell fate that our next meeting should give us more time to talk."

Minato could pretty much confirm his theory of her feeling some of his own reaction when she looked a little panicked. Likely trying to find a way to keep him around for some reason she couldn't explain.

He didn't give her the chance. Minato walked by with a smile and his eyes lingering on her for as long as he could without turning his head.

 **-LineBreak-**

Yume, the sekirei of fate, released a deep breath as she wiped the water from her body. After this morning, she'd been in a mood to punch something. _Hard._

Luckily for her, there was an always willing opponent in her friend Karasuba. When she'd stomped into the training room with a scowl, #4 merely rose an eyebrow, wondering what had the usually happy woman fuming.

All it took was Yume getting herself into a stance for Karasuba to smirk and dash forward. It was the kind of fight that her friend had been wanting for a while now. No talking, no plans, just a clash between powerhouses.

Yume had the advantage, her light abilities made weaponry a poor matchup. If Karasuba's sword stayed in contact with that pulsing energy for too long, it would start to disintegrate. In any other sparring match, Yume usually just stuck to her fists and feet, feeling bad about leaving her opponent at such a disadvantage.

This time was different. #8 wanted to push everything from her mind except what was going on in front of her. Karasuba had been put on the defensive quickly, keeping minimal contact whenever possible.

Each slash that came her way tore a small piece of the memory of that morning away. Slowly, Yume started to forget about the way her chest had been _engulfed_ in a heat so profound that it was a wonder her heart hadn't stopped.

Throwing the towel down with a huff, Yume stormed out of the locker room. She was thinking about it again, which ticked her off.

'I don't want anyone else. _He_ was supposed to be the one.' But he was dead, and there was no coming back from that.

Walking towards the elevator, Yume had to head up towards Takami's office. She was supposed to have given her decision on whether she'd stay in the disciplinary squad for the remainder of the S-plan.

The director had offered for her to leave the employ of MBI, and was expecting a response by the end of the day. Given the events of this morning, she was almost inclined to stay with the squad.

But then again, she knew that there was a reason he had made the offer in the first place.

The elevator opened, a sleek and modern stainless steel look with each of the 87 buttons glowing a soft blue. In truth there were 88 floors, but the top one was Minaka's personal space, and only accessible from the lowest basement.

Pressing for the 87th floor, Yume considered Minaka's proposal and possible agenda behind it.

'His _game_ wouldn't be as fun if the end result were already decided. Having Karasuba and I playing for him tips the scale too far one way.'

She could see him wanting new blood in the squad to keep things new and exciting. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of what else she'd heard whispers about.

'If I _am_ to accept another as my ashikabi, it most certainly will not be Natsuo.'

At first he had seemed like a nice enough man, but there had always been something about him that she couldn't put her finger on, something that made her weary of him.

It wasn't until him speaking with Karasuba that it made sense. Natsuo Ichinomi hated the world, and he didn't care if it burned to ashes. Both he and Yume had someone taken from them, but the results couldn't have been more different.

She had not lost her compassion because her pain.

The elevator slowed, the call for the 87th floor being made just before the door opened. There was a voice on the other side that she couldn't quite make out until the person came into view.

"-And _I_ said no. She has one more adjustment before she's ready for release. Unless you want one of them losing control and ruining your game…" Takami trailed off as the person on the other end interrupted, giving Yume a halting gesture with her hand before stepping in the elevator herself.

"Glad you can see reason once in a while." She hung up the phone and sighed, pressing the 1st floor button.

"Minaka?" Yume asked, already expecting the answer.

"Minaka." Takami nodded.

There was silence as the elevator started descending the tower, one that Yume felt she should break by just coming out and saying what it was that she'd intended.

"He's kicking you off the discipline squad." Takami beat her to it, still looking straight ahead.

Yume's eyes widened, honestly surprised by the blunt way the MBI chairman was shifting his game.

"The… _incident_ from this morning, has apparently made him decide that your release is more to his liking." The features of both women darkened.

Yume, because of the implied meaning. She was to be a pawn in his game rather than an enforcer of its rules. This would mean she'd be forced to hurt her brothers and sisters. If it wasn't of her own free will, than she'd have to for self-defense.

"There was another that had a rather overwhelming response to our passerby, and he wants her released as well. Problem is, she hasn't had her final tuning yet."

Now Yume understood. Takami had been sick of the directors antics for a long time, and the closer the game got, the more unpredictable his whims became. It felt like every time they completed a task he'd demanded be done, his motives flipped and they were doing something that went almost completely against the previous request.

What Yume had never understood was why Takami allowed Minaka to continue on however he wished. The woman beside her had gone through a period of self-reflection several years ago, one of the few times she'd left MBI for a much needed vacation.

When she came back, Takami had treated all of the Sekirei better, though her interactions with MBI staff hadn't changed. She was a rather stern woman, but Yume could feel the underlying warmth. She cared for the Sekirei, their physical and mental health. What could Minaka be holding over her head for this long?

It had to be something, because otherwise it made absolutely _zero_ sense.

"Let's go grab some lunch and talk about the timeline for your release."

Takami gave her a look that was well remembered. It was her way of saying 'I need to tell you something that can't be said near cameras and hidden mics.'

Yume was glad that she'd showered immediately after sparring with Karasuba, otherwise she'd be trekking out in the capitol smelling like sweat and blood. Not something she really wanted to do.

She got enough looks because of her appearance(men staring at her chest), another reason wasn't needed.

"I could use a bite to eat." Yume answered with a smile, though internally she wondered just what would transpire in this upcoming conversation.

" _First floor, Main Lobby."_ The same automated voice from before called, and was quickly drowned in the madness that was the ground floor of MBI headquarters.

People milled about, some employees, others looking to hand off a resume, and some there just to complain about one thing or another.

"Good, there's a nice quiet place a few blocks down." Takami stepped out, and Yume followed.

Weaving through the bystanders, Yume might have lost sight of Takami if it weren't for her silver hair. She was well aware that humans aged differently than a Sekirei, but Takami wasn't old enough to have had _all_ of her hair lose its color. The stress of her job had really taken its toll.

When Takami stopped and turned suddenly, Yume nearly collided with a middle aged man of a portly build. He cursed from having to redirect so quickly, shot her a glare and then moved on his way.

"Yukari?" Takami turned towards the receptionist desk.

Yume looked over and saw a young woman with dark hair talking to the employees. She wore a brown coat with a black skirt and brown shoes with white calf-high socks.

Takami took long strides towards the desk, calling out to the young woman again. The girl turned, and Yume was surprised she hadn't come to conclusion earlier of why Takami would change from leaving the building like that.

The facial structure was nearly identical.

If Yume hadn't heard Yukari smile and yell out "There you are mom! I was trying to surprise you!" she still would have determined the relation between the two.

Yukari went over to her mother quickly, hugging Takami before the head researcher could wrap her head around the situation.

"How did you even know where I worked?" Takami asked as Yume got close.

'Uh oh…' Yume thought. That could be bad. If Takami had never mentioned who her employer was, and yet Yukari knew, what else had she managed to find out?

 **-LineBreak-**

Having decided to get lunch anyway, Yukari sat with them at the table.

It wasn't as bad as Takami or Yume suspected. The young woman had only stumbled on some memo's that had nothing important on them, which Minaka had sent to Takami about his desire to be a part of his daughter's life.

So not only did she know where Takami worked, she knew who her father was. And looking at her now, Yume could see the small bit of Minaka in her.

Even though the director wore those glasses that always hid his eyes, Yume had seen him without a few times. Every other part of her though, that came from Takami.

His eyes were an exact copy of the girl in front of her, the same deep blue.

"Once I figured out that you worked for MBI, it explained why you were so busy all the time."

Yukari took a sip of her water as they waited for appetizers. Takami sighed with a smile, feeling a small weight on her shoulders shift. Not leave, merely changing places. Because once the plan became known to the public, Yukari was probably going to reevaluate how she saw her mother.

"I wish you'd told me." They were seated outside, the afternoon sun and their clothes keeping them warm enough. Takami had insisted they sit outside because she desperately needed to smoke as they ate.

"Mom, I really doubt you wanted to talk about work when you came home. I wanted that time to be for _us_ , not about your job."

Takami took a drag of her cigarette, exhaling slowly as she eyed her daughter and carefully considered how to word her next question.

"And the reason you never asked about...?"

"My father?" Yukari finished when it seemed Takami didn't know what words to use.

Takami nodded.

"Because I trust you. Granny always said you never did anything without thinking it over, even as a kid. If you think it's a bad idea for him to be a part of the family, then I support you."

Yume was feeling like a third wheel at the moment, but she was smiling from the tenderness of it all.

"I knew you were only doing what you thought was best for me, especially after our talk at the apartment the other day."

Their appetizer came at last, alleviating _some_ of the tension around the table. It was silent for only a few moments as they each took bites of salad or breadsticks. Italian cuisine wasn't what Yume had thought would be on the menu today, but she wasn't complaining. The cucumber based salad dressing was delicious and addictive.

"So who's your friend?" Yukari spoke as she lifted another bite towards her mouth, her eyes drifting down towards Yume's chest and tried to hide the fact she was doing so.

Yume looked between the two, feeling their gazes lock on her, with a mouthful of breadstick.

Takami huffed a single chuckle at her, getting Yume to pout as much as she was able at the moment.

"This is Yume, she's the head of security for MBI." Thinking on it, that was probably the best description of her job without getting into dangerous waters.

Yukari looked at her with clear respect in those blue eyes.

"Wow, you go girl! And here I thought the corporate world was still pretty much male dominated."

Swallowing her food, Yume smiled.

"The director is many things, but he doesn't care who or what you are if you're the best for a job."

Not even Takami could refute that point. It had angered quite a few people when some of the female tuners were given higher positions then the men.

It seemed as though Yukari knew this was a bad line of conversation to continue, though she likely had a plethora of questions about the father she'd never met.

When the talking stalled, Yume thought about what might interest a woman Yukari's age, and changed the subject.

"So Yukari, you have a boyfriend or someone special?" Takami didn't seem to appreciate her way of altering the conversation _at all._

She seemed to like it even less when Yukari stalled, like she was picturing a moment with someone.

"No boyfriend but… I met someone interesting."

" _What?_ " Takami hissed, and it looked positively demonic with the cigarette smoke coming out through her nostrils.

"You've been in the city for _2 days!_ "

Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Relax mom, i'm not going back on our promise alright?" Yume was a little curious as to what this promise might be about.

"I've talked to him for like… 5 minutes total."

Takami only relaxed in the slightest amount.

Chuckling, Yume continued, feeling more at ease talking to Yukari now that the conversation was something she loved to talk about, people finding each other and falling in love. Being present near the start of it all was something she'd wanted to experience.

"Your mother's protectiveness aside, tell us about him! What's he like?" As much as it was for her own curiosity, it would be prudent for Takami to hear this as well for any red flags.

Yukari had seemed a lot like her mother since the time they'd met up at the tower, but Yume watched as her face broke into a hopeful smile, and knew that the young woman was just as driven by romance as most of her sisters.

"We met when I walked around the apartment building mom and I went to yesterday. I walked by this door with a bunch of garbage outside, and he came by me to pick it up, I guess it's a friend of his or something."

Lost in their conversation, neither saw the way Takami's face fell and her eyes widened.

"Nothing really _special_ happened. He introduced himself and asked if I was a new resident, said that everyone there was really nice. I saw him a little bit ago while I was walking around before going to your building."

Yukari sighed in a way that Yume was familiar with. A girl wanting more. She wanted to see this guy again, the sooner the better.

"It's weird. I really don't know anything about him, but it's just so…" Yukari trailed off and looked at Yume, only to notice a particular part of her clothing and brighten up.

"Actually, maybe you know him!"

"Yukari-" Takami tried to interject, knowing _exactly_ where this was going. She'd wanted to bring this possibility up to Yume, but this wasn't how it should be done. What Takami thought she saw shouldn't have been possible given the knowledge they'd had at the time, but knowing those two...

"Oh?" Yume tilted her head, the chances of that were basically zero, but she was curious to hear why Yukari might think so.

"Yea, he's kinda tall, black shaggy hair. Weird thing is, I thought my mom and Grandma were the only people in Japan with grey eyes, but he has them. And he has the same-"

"Yukari stop!" Takami rose her voice only enough to cover her daughters voice.

The image in Yume's mind built piece by piece. A young man about 6 feet tall, black shaggy hair that never complied when she tried to style it. Grey eyes… like stainless steel.

"Mom, what the hell?" Takami would normally say something about her daughter swearing, but this just wasn't the time.

Takami said nothing.

Yume said nothing.

Both were still coming to terms with what they'd heard. Takami had thought she'd just been seeing things, her mind playing a trick on her hopeful wishes that Minato was still around. She had wanted to talk to Yume about someone having one of the discipline squad jackets, had been thinking about telling her to seek out Miya first to see if her eyes had _actually_ seen him.

Yume was much the same. She missed her best friend, the one she would talk to for hours and never got bored. Those years together had been the best of her life. Nothing felt the same after he was gone. Karasuba become more and more vicious and bloodthirsty, Miya left, Matsu left, Takehito _died_. It all started to spiral downward after that day she found out.

But Yukari could only connect the dots of information she'd been given, which was basically none.

"Wait… He was joking right? Minato doesn't _actually_ have a wife and kids."

Yume's eyes watered, her lips trembled, breath hard to hold or take in. Every _ounce_ of her was screaming in both relief and pain.

'He's alive?! Why hasn't he tried to see me?'

Takami took the longest drag of her cigarette of her life, hoping that Yume didn't start losing control of her power. She'd be answering to a very angry and powerful Sekirei soon.

Yukari paled, hands coming to cover her mouth as she gasped, drawing conclusions that were nothing but the dreams of one of the women at the table.

"Oh my god… you're his wife aren't you? I'm so sorry, I really thought he was joking when we spoke by the tower. I never meant to…"

Yume pushed her chair back and made to stand, when Takami pulled her back down.

"You saw him by the tower?"

Yukari nodded to her mother's harsh question.

" _What time?_ " She'd only ever seen her mother like this a few times, and one of those was the day before she found out about her father. Takami had rushed out and back to the capitol for some work emergency right in the middle of dinner.

"Uh… 10:30ish." Yukari felt horrible, thinking that maybe she'd totally taken his smiles the wrong way, and started wanting something to happen between herself and married man.

But… when Yume went wide eyed and looked over at Takami who nodded, then started smiling wider and brighter than she'd ever seen anyone do, she wasn't sure what to think.

Takami leaned over and whispered something to Yume that Yukari hadn't been able to pick up.

Whatever it was, Yume wiped her eyes and stood from the table.

"It was very nice meeting you Yukari, but I have something to take care of. I hope we meet again soon."

And then she was off, coat flapping in the wind as she ran.

"Mom… what just happened?" Yukari was so lost about the last few minutes' events.

With one last drag, Takami pulled the cigarette from her lips and smothered it in the ashtray before smiling.

"A few years ago, Minato had an incident with MBI. No one knew where he went or has heard from him since then. He and Yume were good friends, to my knowledge that's as far as it went."

Yukari heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that she hadn't just been borderline gushing about a guy to his wife. That quickly turned when she saw her mother steeple her hands on the table.

"So, this thing you have for Minato. How bad is it?" It sounded like Takami was asking her something from a medical chart, combined with her mother asking if this was a guy she wanted to marry.

It was weird.

Yukari figured that her mother was gauging how much she liked Minato from the little she'd seen of him, and not being one to lie, Yukari told the truth.

"It was… magnetic. Like neither of us wanted to look away."

She wasn't sure what the tightening of her mother's hands meant, but it couldn't be _that_ bad. Takami never left her displeasures unknown.

If one were to hear the thoughts of Takami Sahashi, it would be the opposite of her expression.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Goddammit motherfucking Shit! Takehito you _prick_! You _knew_ this was going to happen and didn't even fucking tell me!'

She'd only _just_ found his notes on the ashikabi/sekirei genetic compatibility study a month ago. And what should she find along with those notes? His theory on what the Jinki were capable of. Oh how much different things would have been if those notes hadn't been hidden because of Minaka's degrading mental state.

If Takami had even the slightest hunch that Minato was alive, she would have kept Yukari away at any cost. Even if it made her daughter hate her for a time. At least then she'd be safe and further away from Minaka and his schemes.

But she hadn't. Which meant she was unprepared.

Hopefully Miya didn't mind #8 swinging by soon.

If all went well, she could _finally_ fight back. Her daughter was already unknowingly knee deep, but at least she could count on her being safe. Minaka's only viable threat might soon be empty.

And then she could start to make things up to Minato.


End file.
